


Naruto: A história de Sakuya Uchiha

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Martial Arts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O espermatozoide de Fugaku é X em vez de Y. Isso tem consequências. Sakura gosta de garotas. Isso tem consequências. Sasuke não é um nome de menina. Isso tem consequências. Menores, mas tem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sakuya Uchiha

Naruto ajeitou seus óculos com cuidado. Ele olhou para a bandana na mesa, e rapidamente mudou sua decoração de testa.

Hoje era seu dia de formação na Academia e nada ia estragálo.

Sentando no banco da classe, ele riu consigo mesmo.

Mas eis que a primeira pessoa que lhe fala é um cara que discute o que ele mesmo está fazendo aqui.

Naruto aponta para a testa, mas antes que a discussão continue, ela levanta a sua voz.

O que uma pessoa comum vê é uma garota de 12 noos de cabelo rosa com uma testa capaz de quebrar continentes.

O que Naruto vê é uma musa inspiradora, com pétalas de cerejeira graciosamente voando ao seu redor.

Mas todas as ilusões se quebram quando suz voz finalmente sai.

Mas não é por que suz voz não soa como deveria ser, mas é conteudo da messagem.

"Naruto, mova o seu traseiro! Eu quero sentar do lado oposto!"

Naruto se vira para ver o seu arquinimigo. Autodeclarado. Mas veja, Naruto não vê um rival para com disputar sua paixão. Ele vê uma.

Ele vê uma garota de cabelo azu-lnegro longo, lendo alguma nota que aparentemente tinham lhe passado.

Ela calmamente rasga a nota, fazendo ainda outro coração de menina se partir sem entender o significado de uma declaração apaixonada.  
  
Naruto observa aquilo com curiosidade, mas é atropelado por Sakura que senta ao lado da garota de cabelo azul como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Porque a Sakura é tão obcecada com essa garota..._

Naruto pulou no banco, andou até a frente de Sakuya e começa a olhar firmemente nos olhos dela.

Sakuya lentamente tentou afastar a cabeça, enquanto mantendo um sorriso leve no rosto, mas Naruto a segue.

"Bate nesse garoto idiota Sakuya!" diz uma voz nãoidentificada.

Subitamente, um cotovelo sem direção empurrou Naruto para frente, fazendo seus lábios se conectarem.

"Oh, desculpa ai!" diz o cara sentado na fila de baixo.

Naruto rapidamente volta para trás e tenta cuspir e vomitar qualquer que seja ele tenha pegado de Sakuya, mas ela apenas passa os dedos pelos  
lábios, curiosa.

Sakura no entanto, está se derretendo de raiva.

"Naruto..." ela se levanta e ajeita os punhos, com um sorriso feito de nada mais fúria.

"Hum, Sakura?" Naruto disse, se virando e prontamente recebendo o primeiro de numerosos socos.

Minutos depois, Iruka chega e começa a olhar para os seus alunos.

Ele se pergunta como Naruto terminou naquele deplorável estado, com numerosos calos, mas decide se concentrar na matéria em mãos.

Enquanto distribuindo os times, ele recebe as usuais gemidos ou gritinhos de felicidade, até que Naruto, como sempre, decide fazer um escandâlo.

"Hey, Iruka sensei, porque eu tenho que ficar no mesmo time que Sakuya?"

Iruka coca a testa em confusão.

Eu pensei que um garoto gostaria de duas meninas no time dele, mas Naruto é sempre uma caixinha de surpresas, hein?

"Naruto, os times foram determinados pelas médias dos alunos. Sakuya tem a melhor, você tem a pior, e Sakura é a mais...média."

E você sabe muito bem porque você tem a pior...

Naruto colocou as mãos no rosto, descontente, enquanto Sakura deu um risinho.

Sakuya olha para Naruto.

_O que ele vê em mim, de qualquer forma?_

* * *

 

_**Algumas horas e uma corda depois...** _

_Mas o que diabos é isso?_

Sakuya não esperava ser atacada de surpresa por Naruto.

Muito menos ser amarrada e deixada no chão do quarto do faxineiro por alguma razão inexplicável.

Ela desfez as cordas com facilidade e tirou o adesivo da boca.

_Os nós deles são horriveis e frouxos. Mas por que propósito ele me amarrou e se disfarçou como eu?_

Sakuya andou ao redor da Academia, perguntando por Naruto.

Shikamaru disse que não tinha o visto, mas perguntou que caminho Sakuya tinha feito para aparecer sem ter passado por ele.

Ela passou por Sakura sentada em um banco.

Ela se perguntou se ela podia ter visto Naruto, ou "Sakuya".

"Você viu o Naruto?"

"Quem liga para ele Sakuya" disse Sakura, como se já tivesse tido a mesma conversação algumas vezes...

"Tudo que ele causa é problema. Sabe, ele não teve uma infância normal. Sem pais. Ele não teve ninguém para disciplinar-lo, e faz o que quer. Se eu  
fizesse metade do que ele faz, meus pais me colocariam de castigo por meses. Ele é tão sortu..."

A mão de Sakuya voou para o pescoço de Sakura.

"Sortudo?"

Sakura começou a ficar roxa. Sakuya era muito mais forte que ela, e certamente não estava tentando ser suave.

"Sorte? Você sabe o que é crescer sem parentes? Sem pessoas que amam você, que cuidam de você, que dariam a sua vida por você? Você não faz a  
minima ideia do que é ser um orfão, Sakura. Não fale assim de Naruto novamente."

Sakuya soltou Sakura. Ela tossiu e lágrimas vieram do seu rosto em instinto. "Meu desculpe. Eu não queria..." ela suspirou.

Sakuya virou o rosto.

_Garota idiota. Ela vai ser um dor no traseiro para mim. Mas eu ainda preciso saber o que diabos Naruto quer._

Sakuya continou procurando e encontrou Naruto perto da porta pro banheiro.

"Você!" disseram ambos em uníssono.

"Por que você me amarrou hein?"

"Não te importa!" disse Naruto, tentando passar por Sakuya, que o segurou pelo braço.

"O quê? Por que queria ser eu?"

"Não te importa!" disse Naruto, tentando ser largar, mas não conseguindo. Sakuya era muito forte para uma menina de 12.

"Me diz!"

"Argh." disse Naruto, se resignando e baixando a cabeça.

"Hum?" disse Sakuya.

"Você não percebe.", disse ele, depressivamente.

"O quê?" ela perguntou.

"Sakura gosta de você. E não como amiga." Sakuya largou Naruto completamente. Ele caminhou na direção em que ia.

Ela ficou lá, parada,surpresa, com as pupilas dilatadas.

"Quê?"


	2. Capitulo 4: Kakashi Hatake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Kakashi encontra um depressivo Time 7.

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados nos bancos da classe, cada um pensando consigo mesmo.

Naruto estava irritado. Não apenas o seu plano não deu certo, mas Sakuya parecia estar pensando no que ele diise.

_Não, não, não! Eu não vou perder para ela! Não como ninja, não como homem...Espere, ela é uma mulher, então...Não importa, eu não vou perder!_

Sakura estava de cabeça baixa,deprimida. Ela tentava segurar as lágrimas. Ela nunca pensou que falar mal de Naruto teria alguma consequência grave. Muito menos que Sakuya seria a pessoa a reagir a isso.

_Talvez, eu esteja errada...O que Sakuya disse...Talvez o que o Naruto precise é..._

Sakuya batia o pé no chão, nervosa. Não apenas o professor demorava, como ela agora estava perto de alguém que, aparentemente, sinceramente, gostava dela. E ela não podia escapar.

_Por que, por que, por quê!? Eu tenho uma missão, eu não posso me desviar dela...E, ainda mais, eu preciso de um homem para restaurar o clã..._

Naruto se levantou subitamente, fazendo as duas meninas inclinarem pro lado em espanto.

"Argh, quando esse cara vai chegar?"

Ele foi até a mesa de Iruka, pegou o apagador, e usou um banco para encaixar um pagador entre a porta meia-aberta e a moldura.

Sakura normalmente reprovaria essas travessuras normalmente, mas ela estava tão triste e meio assustada que sorriu com Naruto agindo tão infantilmente.

Sakuya não ligou. Ela não tinha tempo para brincadeiras.

Como esperado, o apagador caiu na cabeça do professor quando ele chegou.

 _Ele é tão burro assim..._ pensou a Uchiha _._

"Haha! Você vaiu na armadilha!" exclamou Naruto.

Kakashi pegou o apagador no chão e o analisou, como uma armadilha inimiga.

"Minha primeira impressão de vocês é..." ele levantou os olhos e olhou para cada um dos três, e então completou a frase.

"Eu não gosto de vocês caras."

Naruto sorriu nervosamente. Sakura não se mexeu. Sakuya estava se contorcendo de ódio.

Agora no alto de um dos prédios da escola, Kakashi perguntou que tipos de pessoa seus genins eram, seus gostos, e seus sonhos pro futuro.

"Ahn, por que você não faz isso?" disse Naruto.

"É, você é meio suspeito" disse Sakura.

"Bem. Meu nome é Kakashi Hatake. Eu não tenho muitos gostos ou desgotos, e eu tenho muitos hobbies...É, mais ou menos assim."

 _Ele deve estar brincando conosco_ pensou Sakuya.

"Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki. O que eu mais gosto é ramen. Ainda mais quando o Iruka-sensei paga por mim. O que eu mais desgosto são os 3 minutos que o ramén leva para cozinhar. Meu sonho é...me tornar Hokage e fazer todo o mundo me reconhecer pelo o que eu sou!"

"Algum hobby?" perguntou Kakashi.

"Pegadinhas, eu acho."

 _Hum, que será que os outros dois tem na cabeça?_ pensou Kakashi.

"Meu nome é Sakuya Uchiha. Eu não gosto de muitas coisas, mas eu sei cozinhar...algo mais complicado que ramen."

Naruto se irritou com aquilo.

" Eu não tenho nojo ou desgosto de nada, mas eu realmente odeio esses bilhetinhos que as pessoas me mandam durante a classe. Ao menos isso vai parar agora."

Sakura baixou a cabeça de novo. _Ao menos 20% deles são meus..._

"Eu tenho um sonho...Eu quero ter uma familia, como eu tinha antes...Mas eu também preciso eliminar alguém..."

 _A vingança e a solidão...Ela está em um conflito interno..._ pensou Kakashi

Sakura entendeu finalmente o que Sakuya disse sobre Naruto e familia...Ela olhou para para o garoto loiro.. _Me desculpe Naruto._

Naruto olhou para Sakuya... _Ele não é tão diferente de mim depois de tudo._

 _"_ Sakura?" falou Kakashi, alertando a kunoichi.

"Ah, sim. Bem, meu nome é Sakura Haruno. Eu gosto de muitas coisas, mas eu gosto principalmente de..."

Sakura parou de falar subitamente

"Sakura?"

"Ahn, professor. Eu realmente preciso fazer isso?"

Kakashi estranhou, mais deixou essa ir.

"Ok."

"Bem, fim do primeiro encontro." disse Kakashi. "Amanhã começarão seus deveres como ninja."

"Ahn, que espécie de deveres?" perguntou Sakura.

"Primeiro, algo só com nós 4. Treinamento de sobrevivência."

"Treinamento? Já não tivemos o bastante na academia?" respondeu a garota.

"Isso não será um treinamento normal. Eu serei o seu oponente."

"Você? Um jounin? Mais você é muito melhor que nós!"

Kakashi sorriu.

"Bem, já é sinal para vocês se esforçarem, huh?"

Kakashi então tossiu falsamente e continuou:

"Ah, é mais uma coisa. Há um sistema de reprovação automática. Apenas 33% serão aprovados. O resto voltará para Academia."

Sakuya levantou a sombrancelha, Naruto abriu a boca em pavor, enquanto Sakura apertou os olhos, em descrença.

"Mas nós já nos formamos! Não está vendo essa bandana?" disse Naruto, apontando para a testa.

"Bela bandana, mas eu já tenho a minha! Olha, aqui!" disse Kakashi, apontando para a própria testa.

"Uuuuurghhh..." bufou Naruto com raiva.

Kakashi explicou a situação.

"Vocês se formaram para a qualificação para genin. Se falharem, então tiraremos a bandana. Não importa o quão bonita ela seja."

"Então, quando é esse teste?" perguntou Sakuya.

"Amanhã. E eu recomendo não tomarem o café da manhã. Haverá vômitos de quem não obedecer essa recomendação."

Kakashi deu a eles papéis com os detalhes sobre o treinamento de sobrevivência e os dispensou.

Durante a noite, Naruto treinou taijutsu com um boneco de Kakashi.

Sakuya, por outro lado, decidiu não estressar o corpo e a mente além do necessário e ficou testando seu arremesso de projéteis num boneco dentro da sua própria casa.

Sakura, por seu lado, estudou genjutsus. Ela suspeitava que Kakashi ia tentar fazê-los vomitar usando genjutsu para mexer com o senso de equilíbrio deles.

No dia seguinte, os três se reuniram no campo de treinamento que Kakashi lhes havia indicado.

"Bom dia." disse um Naruto sonolento...

"Bom dia..." disse uma Sakura ainda mais sonolenta...

"Eu não acredito. Vocês ficaram acordados até altas horas da noite, antes de algo como isso?" disse uma incrédula Sakuya.

"Hey, nós precisavámos nos preparar. Nem todo mundo é..." Naruto caiu no chão de sono.

"Estúpido." disse Sakuya.

Para a salvação de Naruto(ou não), Kakashi demorou para chegar, para o ponto de de seus alunos ficarem com fome...

"Oi caras!"

"Você está atrasado!" disseram os três.

Kakashi os ignorou e acertou um relógio que ele tinha trazido.

"Bem, agora deixe eu lhes explicar. Quando este relógio tocar, será hora do almoço."

"Yaaaaaay!" gritou Naruto.

"E só receberá o almoço quem pegar estes sininhos de mim!" disse Kakashi, balançando os sinos na frente dos formandos.

"Mas só há 2!" questionou Sakura.

"Bem, então um de vocês vai ficar com fome, com certeza." disse Kakashi, encaixando o sinos na cintura. Então Kakashi apontou para três troncos ali perto.

"Ah, e vocês vão ficar amarrados naqueles troncos se falharem, vendo eu comer." disse Kakashi.

"Bastardo." disse Sakuya.

"Usem qualquer arma que quiserem. Vai ajudar."

"É, certamente vai ser fácil acertar senhor 'não desvia nem de um apagador'" disse Naruto, arrogantemente.

"É, certamente vai ser fácil ser acertado pelo senhor 'eu passei com a pior nota da história da Academia Ninja'" respondeu Kakashi, sarcasticamente.

Naruto se irritou e avançou para cima de Kakashi, que rápida e facilmente o imobilizou.

 _Pior nota da história? O que ele quer dizer? Ok, o Naruto não é nenhum gênio mas como ninguém passou com a nota miníma antes? Ele passou por promoção especial or algo assim?_ pensaram Sakura e Sakuya quase simultaneamente.

"Hey, hey, hey, eu não disse para começar ainda." disse ele, soltando Naruto, que esfregou a mão como se tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

_Este é o poder de um jounin?_

"Bem, agora eu vou contar até 3 e vocês devem...bem, façam que quiserem, mas se concentrem em pegar os sinos, certo?"

"Certo!" disseram os três.

"Comecem!"

* * *

****


	3. Capítulo 5: Falta De Cuidado

"A básica das básicas habilidades de um ninja é capacidade de se esconder bem" pensou Kakashi.

Para onde ele visse, não havia sinais de Sakuya e Sakura.

Naruto, por outro lado...

"Hei você! Lute comigo agora!"

Não era nem sequer uma distração com um clone. Naruto realmente pensou que lutar cara a cara com um jounin ia ser uma boa ideia.

Sakuya podia chegar a apenas uma conclusão.

"Ele é retardado. Pobre garoto."

Kakashi já podia dizer onde e como isso iria acabar, então decidiu pegar leve com a criança.

"Olha Naruto, acho que você está 'por fora' do que está acontecendo aqui. Por que você não volta para a Academia para reaprender os básicos?"

"A única coisa 'por fora' é o seu corte de cabelo!" disse Naruto, correndo em direção ao jounin.

_Iruka, que que foi que você fez?_ pensou Kakashi, colocando a mão no bolso, fazendo Naruto recuar instintivamente.

_Ele realmente vai usar uma arma com um genin? E um genin idiota como o Naruto?_ pensou Sakuya.

"Lição 1: Taijutsu, a Luta Corpo-A-Corpo" disse Kakashi, puxando um livro para fora do bolso.

Sakuya podia ver claramente o selo de "contra-indicado para menores de 18 anos".

_Um pervertido. Se eu passar, meu sensei será um pervertido._

Sakuya se distraiu da conversa de Naruto e Kakashi para pensar nas horríveis situações que poderiam ocorrer com um pervertido como professor. Ele tentar agarrá-la, passar a mão nas bunda dela, forcá-la a usar "roupas de treinamento" que mal cobririam seu peito e genitais, todos aqueles horriveis rumores que ela ouviu dizer sobre senseis e pervertidos fundidos num única linha de pensamento pessimista...

Claro, ele ouviu falar que geralmente pervertidos preferiam mulheres com peitos e bundas, mas Sakuya ainda ia se desenvolver e ela também ouviu falar que havia mesmo algum tipo de "alto nível" pervertido que gostava de tábuas de passar, especialmente crianças ou pré-adolescentes...

_Meu Deus, que horrível..._

Quando ela voltou ao mundo real, Naruto estava futilmente tentando penetrar nas defesas de Kakashi, que se defendia com uma mão só.

Algo dizia a Sakuya que ele já sabia que Naruto era destro, por isso utilizava a mão esquerda para segurar o livro...

Naruto acabou ficando por trás de Kakashi, que já tinha ficado de cócoras para desviar de um de seus últimos ataques. Kakashi tinha fechado o livro, mas o mantinha entre as palmas enquanto fazendo um selo de fogo.

Sakuya imediatamente pensou que ele ia usar um jutsu de fogo, mas não se encaixava. O fogo ia ficar muito perto do livro, e ela não achava que Kakashi iria arriscar queimar o livro tão inutilmente, para derrotar um genin tão patético quanto Naruto.

Sakura, talvez por um reflexo, talvez não, revelou sua posição para tentar salvar Naruto do que poderia ser uma flamejante morte.

"Naruto, saia dái! Ele vai te matar!"

Sakuya não entendeu porque Sakura fez isso. _Por quê se importar? Ele foi um idiota por tentar lutar com um jounin em primeiro lugar._

"Técnica Milenar Secreta da Folha,Taijutsu Supremo: Mil Anos de Dor" disse Kakashi, empurrando os dedos no, no,no...

Basta dizer que Naruto saiu voando depois de ser empurrado. Onde não importa.

Sakura e Sakuya apenas abriram as mandíbulas lentamente. Elas nem sequer sabiam o que sentir.

Naruto caiu na água. Ele demorou a emergir, mas ele lançou shurikens numa direção torta em direção a Kakashi.

_Interessante estratégia. Kakashi não pode deduzir a exata direção...O que diabos eu estou dizendo, ele estava se desviando do Naruto sem ver antes._

Assim como Sakuya racionalizou, Kakashi interceptou as shurikens com os dedos.

_Eu não acredito...Ele não tem nenhuma fraqueza, nenhuma abertura? Como qualquer um de nós pode passar com jounins com essa habilidade nos testando? Como Ino..._

Sakura pensou se Ino estava passando pelas mesmas dificuldades que Naruto. Choji tinha taijustu e a família de Shikamaru era conhecida por sua inteligência. Ino é que era o elo fraco, e ela era também meio explosiva como o outro loiro.

Naruto saiu da água, exausto e engasgado.

_Eu pensei que ele teria maior estamina._ pensou Sakuya.

"Que foi já desistiu, garoto de bigodes na bochecha? Eu pensei que você ia se tornar o maior dos Hokages."

"Droga, droga eu não posso lutar de estômago vazio!"

_E eu estou de dieta._ pensou Sakura.

"Hum, você não sabe de nada. A guerra é impiedosa Naruto. Você pode ser obrigado a lutar vários dias com suprimentos limitados. Se você não consegue me vencer com uma mão só com apenas algumas horas sem nutrição, você seria apenas outra mancha de sangue no chão se se tornasse ninja."

Kakashi virou as costas para o genin, e começou a caminhar na direção dos troncos.

_Eu vou fazer ele me respeitar! Eu vou me tornar um ninja!_

Kakashi então ouviu o som de vários corpos saltando da água. Ele se virou para enxergar vários Naruto, cada um idêntico ao original.

_Clones. Criança esperta._

"Não importa quantos clones você faça, ainda será o mesmo fracote." disse Kakashi.

_Clones de verdade? Mas essa técnica deve ser de um nível jounin! Eu pensei que ele era um idiota, mas isso..._

Então um clone agarrou Kakashi por trás.

"Ahn? O quê?"

Os outros clones agarram Kakashi pelas pernas, o imobilizando.

"Eu enviei um clone que eu fiz na água para dar a volta silenciosamente! Tome isso!" disse Naruto, dando um soco em...

Outro Naruto, que aparentemente estava no lugar de Kakashi agora...Espere. ahn...

Continua no próximo capítulo!


	4. Armadilha

"Há! você é o Kakashi usando transformação!"

_"Não, seu idiota, o Kakashi não faria uma coisa tão estúpida, mas você..."_

Enquanto Naruto se espancava, realizava que ele simplesmente podia desfazer o jutsu para encontrar qual dos seus clones era atualmente Kakashi, e se deparava com fato que ele espancou a si mesmo por nada, Sakuya já pensava no próximo passo do jounin.

_Ok, ele desapareceu. Bom,bom. Não, mau mau. Ele vai provavelmente tentar me achar ou achar a Sakura._

_Ok, as armas estão aqui. No melhor dos casos, eu o ataco por trás enquanto ele investir contra a Sakura. No pior, eu..._

"Ah qualé!" gritou Naruto, tirando Sakuya de seus pensamentos e a fazendo observar a realidade novamente.

Ele tinha sido pego numa armadilha preparada por Kakashi, e estava suspendido por um laço de uma corda enrolada sobre o galho de uma árvore. Sakuya não estava prestando atenção, mas Kakashi estava se abaixando para pegar algo, então ela presumiu que ele deixou um sino cair de propósito.

"Sabe, eu digo isso porque você não entendeu. Você acha que entendeu, o que não quer dizer que..."

As palavras de Kakashi foram interrompidas pelos projeteis de Sakuya.

_Isso!_

" _Ah Sakuya, ela é tão legal!"_ Sakura sorriu vendo o ataque surpresa de seu objeto de admiração.

Mas assim que Kakashi foi atingido, sua figura foi trocada por a de um tronco.

_Não, isso não é bom! Será que ele viu minha posição!?_

Sakuya estava assustada. Ela saiu de sua posição correndo. Kakashi certamente estava vindo por ela.

Ela ouviu outro "qualé" de Naruto, que certamente significava que ele tinha caído em outra armadilha.

Ela finalmente parou em seus passos, realizando que ela não conseguia sentir nenhum movimento em sua direção.

_Ele foi atrás da Sakura!_

Sakuya se virou em direção a um canto onde Sakura podia estar, mas parou de novo em alguns segundos.

_Espere, por que eu estou me importando? Ela não é importante pra m..._

"Sabe, eu não deveria ser tão misericordioso de alguém que deixa a guarda aberta desse jeito, e isso é especialmente irônico no seu caso, mas você estava indo ajudar a Sakura? Você se importa com ela?" disse Kakashi, encostado numa árvore por trás de Sakuya lendo o seu livro.

Sakuya engoliu em seco as palavras de Kakashi.

_Eu devo ser forte. Eu devo ser forte. Se importar com pessoas inúteis é uma fraqueza...Sakura é uma pessoa inútil? Eu estou certa disso?_

"Se te importa, eu a nocauteie com um genjutsu. O Naruto não vai sair daquela armadilha tão cedo...Então, você quer passar ou não? Pode vir quando quiser."

_Eu devo ser forte. Eu devo passar. Eu não posso me fraquejar me importando com os outros._

"Eu não a conheço. Por que eu deveria me importar? Eu sou diferente deles."

"Diga isso depois de conseguir o sino, garotinha." disse Kakashi, coçando o olho.


End file.
